Private Heavy-Weight Challenger
by Laevatainn
Summary: Lorsque Del Rio convie Sheamus à un entrainement amical en vue du 'Royal Rumble', d'anciennes bribes de leur rivalité pour le titre refont surface... (OS slash, beware !)


◊ Pairings : Alberto Del Rio/Sheamus

◊ Rating : M

◊ Context : Un peu avant le 'Royal Rumble' PPV de 2013.

◊ Warning : court passage de _lemon, _risques probables de frustration.

◊ Notes : c'est un défi _pairing_ lancé à la volée, parce qu'ils le valent bien, quand même, et que leur _feud_ a été une de mes favorites en 2012. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour écrire certains passages, aussi, j'ai vraiment cru écrire du PWP par moments oAo

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

La vibration d'un écran tactile fit trembler les draps chauds et humides d'un lit double installé dans une chambre privée, desquels une crinière rousse émergea en grognant dans un fort accent irlandais. Le propriétaire de cette chevelure de feu se retourna péniblement, saisissant l'objet d'une main ferme, avant de le coller à son oreille pour écouter, encore endormi, un message vocal. Ses cils clairs s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent plusieurs fois à l'écoute de cette missive matinale, le temps de bien en assimiler le contenu, avant de prendre le temps de s'asseoit au bord du lit. A ses côtés, allongé de tout son long dans ces mêmes draps, son compagnon de chambre se réveillait à son tour, étirant longuement toute sa musculature tatouée. Il se massa longuement le crâne, et passa machinalement sa langue sur l'anneau en métal qu'il portait à ses lèvres.

- Il n'est que huit heures, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… marmonna Phil en soupirant, fatigué d'avoir été réveillé aussi tôt dans un sommeil visiblement agréable.

- Rien d'grave, _fella'_, lui répondit Stephen. Juste Alberto qui voudrait profiter de ma présence aujourd'hui.

Il étendit ses bras diaphanes de chaque côté de son corps, mimant le geste qu'il reproduisait bien souvent lorsqu'il arrivait sur le ring, avant de frapper doucement ses pectoraux piquetés de petits grains de rousseurs, dont la vue l'agaça quelque peu, malgré les remarques positives qu'on avait pu lui faire là-dessus par le passé.

- J'en ai qu'pour une journée, ça t'fera pas de mal de sortir sans moi, 'peux pas être partout, _mo ghrá_.

Le Chicago Kid leva un sourcil étonné, trahissant une certaine contrariété. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce surnom un peu trop intime à son goût. Ce qui lui valut un pincement de joue moqueur et affectueux à la fois.

- Et il te voulait quoi ?

- Oh, un simple match d'entrainement. Tout c'qu'il y a de plus amical. Le pay-per-view est dans quelques jours, et il tient à s'entrainer contre un adversaire digne de ce nom. Comment refuser ? J'ai une folle envie d'aller me dégourdir les muscles moi aussi. Tu devrais faire de même, conseilla-t-il à son compagnon avec un sourire sérieux.

- Tss. T'oublie que tu parles au champion de la WWE, et que mon règne de 430 jours ne va pas s'arrêter de sitôt par manque d'entrainement, répliqua ce dernier avec assurance.

Stephen se leva en ne prêtant pas trop attention à ses vantardises orgueilleuses, et renversa un à un le contenu de sa penderie jusqu'à trouver les vêtements adéquats, avant de se traîner d'un pas lent vers la cabine de douche. Sous le jet d'eau bouillant, l'adrénaline commença à envahir son cerveau et son corps, excité a l'idée d'une préparation amicale au 'Royal Rumble' et à la défense du titre Poids-Lourd actuellement détenu par Del Rio, qui l'avait arraché aux mains du Big Show lors d'un combat particulièrement éprouvant, probablement le sensationnel de ce début d'année. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que « Sheamus » avait été détenteur du titre avant le Big Show, et que même s'il vouait un certain respect au détenteur actuel du titre, il comptait bien l'assommer d'un bon _Brogue Kick_ pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Mais à l'heure présente, ce n'était pas sa priorité principale. Del Rio méritait bien mieux le titre que le Big Show, il avait donc décidé de ne pas entamer les hostilités tout de suite.

Il habilla à la hâte son corps encore ruisselant, et sortit en trombe de la cabine pour se diriger vers le mini-bar posé bien évidemment hors de la vue de Phil, y attrapant le fond d'un grog, et le fit réchauffer à la hâte. Il but ensuite d'une traite la préparation chaude alcoolisée sous les protestations du Straight-Edge tout en regardant à travers la fenêtre le temps extérieur. Le soleil ne brillait pas très haut, mais ses rayons annonçaient une bonne journée. Il se remémora d'un lever de soleil sur sa terre natale, mais chassa rapidement cette pensée nostalgique de son esprit à présent parfaitement réveillé.

Enfilant une veste noire relativement ample, il se couvrit suffisamment et après avoir patienté jusqu'à ce que Phil se rendorme, quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit, regrettant de laisser ce dernier seul dans ces draps. Il consulta à nouveau le message, réécoutant la voix enthousiaste du mexicain lui indiquer le lieu et l'heure de rendez-vous. Celui-ci l'attendait donc à l'un des rings privés de l'US Airway Center, la salle omnisport où le `Royal Rumble' allait se dérouler d'ici quelques temps. En prévision, le _roster_ tout entier de la WWE avait été convié à loger sur place durant les trois jours qui précédaient l'évènement. Del Rio, quant à lui, ne s'était pas gêné, comme quelques autres catcheurs aisés avec lui, à louer une des suites privées mises à disposition à l'intérieur même du complexe. Il ne changera pas, pensait Stephen tout en longeant l'_East Jefferson Street, _longue avenue située non loin du stade de l'équipe locale de baseball, les _Arizona Diamondbacks_. A ses souvenirs, leur bilan de saison avait été assez mauvais en 2010, aussi, aller les voir jouer n'était plus vraiment une perspective intéressante. Il grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparait du grand hall vitré du complexe sportif, avant de progresser à travers les couloirs et les vestiaires, débouchant au centre de la salle.

Déjà, d'immenses _titantrons _rectangulaires éteints avaient été installés, ainsi qu'une quantité symétrique de barres de fer juste en dessous, formant comme une sorte de portail d'entrée aux catcheurs qui se lanceront un a un dans la bataille royale. Au souvenir des sensations que procuraient l'attente du décompte, les poils roux de Stephen se hérissèrent d'excitation : cet évènement était l'un de ses favoris. Il avait remporté avec succès l'édition précédente, et avait l'intention de recommencer l'exploit afin d'avoir la place du _main event_ du prochain 'Wrestlmania', peu importe qui de « The Rock » ou de « CM Punk » il allait devoir affronter. Le silence impérial qui régnait lui donnait l'impression d'entendre une douce mélodie qu'il ne sut identifier, et il foula le sol, se laissant imprégner par la grandeur des lieux. Porté par une montée d'ivresse, il crut même se voir, debout au centre du ring à moitié monté, au milieu de corps mis à terre d'autres catcheurs, l'air victorieux. Il esquissa un sourire, avant de retourner sur ses pas et de guetter patiemment la venue de l'aristocrate mexicain qui l'avait convié à cet entrainement un peu spécial.

Dehors, une éclaircie voilait le ciel, baignant Phoenix d'une douce lumière. La circulation de la _East Jefferson Street_ se retrouva tout à coup perturbé lorsqu'une Classic Cobra 1965 fit un large détour avant de faire un créneau parfait juste devant les marches. Etonné de voir une voiture aussi peu commune débarquer sans crier gare sur les lieux, Stephen ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à en voir sortir le champion poids-lourd Alberto « Del Rio », pour une fois non-accompagné de son annonceur officiel et pingouin en costume qu'était « Ricardo » Rodriguez. Habillé en civil mais gardant son charisme fou, il monta les marches et alla à la rencontre du guerrier celte, ceinture du titre Poids-Lourd reposant sur ses épaules amples. Voilà qui ne changeait pas de Phil et son éternelle obsession à emmener la sienne partout où il allait et montrer ostensiblement au monde qu'il était le meilleur, pensa l'Irlandais. Il l'accueilli d'une tape amicale, comme à son habitude.

- Hey, Bertie ! Comment tu t'portes ?

Le lutteur mexicain ignora le surnom, ridicule a son sens, qu'il avait l'habitude de lui donner avant d'échanger une poignée de main cordiale avec lui.

- J'étais allé faire ronronner le moteur de cette merveille avant de revenir pour notre entrainement, expliqua-t-il en montrant d'un revers de la main le véhicule atypique. Ça fait un bien fou de faire le tour de la ville avec un temps pareil !

- Tu m'étonnes, _fella'_ ! J'ai eu l'temps de faire au moins trois fois l'tour du complexe avant que tu n'te décides à revenir !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans les vestiaires privés et ne tardèrent pas à enfiler leurs tenues respectives, prenant leur temps pour s'étirer et s'échauffer légèrement afin de réduire les risques de blessures dues à la tension ou à l'effort. A force de tourner des spots de préventions et de subir ce genre de désagréments, tous les catcheurs avaient l'habitude de faire quelques étirements en groupe lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Les gradins de la salle d'entrainement annexe demeuraient vides, mais Stephen avait la nette sensation d'entendre les hurlements lointains de la foule l'acclamant, le projetant durant quelques secondes une année en arrière quand, lorsqu'il réussit à éliminer Jericho d'un _Brogue Kick_ par-dessus la troisième corde, il avait put enfin goûter au succès tant mérité d'aller directement affronter Daniel Bryan a Wrestlmania XXVIII. Son sourire béat fut interrompu par les foulées hâtives d'Alberto qui, d'un bond puissant, grimpa sur le ring et s'installa entre la première et la seconde corde.

Le ring privé était légèrement plus grand qu'à l'ordinaire, couvert d'un revêtement noir et entouré de cordes violettes n'étant pas sans rappeler les couleurs emblématiques des _Suns_ de Phoenix, l'équipe de basket-ball de la ville. Le Grand Blanc mima son entrée officielle, tandis que son adversaire amical répondait à un appel téléphonique d'importance quelconque. Une fois qu'il ait raccroché, les deux lutteurs se firent face, l'un accoudé aux cordes, l'autre assis en tailleur. Les vitres laissaient passer les rayons du soleil qui convergèrent sur la surface plane de l'aire, laissant leurs deux ombres se mêler sur le sol.

- Alors, pas trop stressé pour ton titre ?

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, _amígo_. Même s'il m'en veut toujours d'avoir dépassé quelques limites du script, on va essayer de ne pas trop abuser lors du _rematch_.

- Vu c'que tu lui as fait subir c'derniers temps, ça m'étonn'rait même pas qu'il te prépare un sale coup, s'exclama Stephen en riant.

- Tu le sais, que personne ne peut réellement rivaliser avec `El Patron' dans tout le _roster_ si celui-ci détient le titre ! affirma Alberto en bombant le torse, faisant glisser la serviette blanche qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que des types comme Randall ou John seraient intéressants à combattre.

- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé alors, _fella'_ ?

Face à la question évidente de Stephen, Alberto choisit de lui adresser un large sourire avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui, se mettant en position de combat.

- Parce que tu vois, _amigo_, y'en a pas deux comme toi qui ne refusent pas une bonne bagarre, quel que soit le moment de la journée.

Une expression de bonheur assez intense illumina le visage pâle de l'irlandais, qui ébouriffa les cheveux du mexicain avec conviction.

- T'es un mec vraiment cool, Bertie.

- Arrête de m'appeler « Bertie », souffla l'aristocrate, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Trêve de conversation, il est temps de consulter les scripts et d'aviser.

Il attrapa et lut avec intérêt les quelques pages mentionnant les directives scénaristiques à respecter, se réjouissant en voyant que l'usage des objets placés sous le ring et la possibilité de poursuivre l'affrontement jusqu'aux alentours des _titantrons _serait autorisé. Déjà, il pensait à un plan de secours s'il devait utiliser des objets pour se protéger d'un coup bas du Big Show, ce qui n'était habituellement pas son genre, mais il avait envie de diversifier le spectacle de ce futur _Last Man Standing match _en s'amusant avec une chaise ou deux. Vaincre un homme de ce gabarit ne se fait pas aisément, aussi complice professionnellement soit-il. Mais après les derniers dérapages qu'il y a eu lors de leur dernier match du genre, Alberto n'était à l'abri de rien. Le géant souhaitait réellement reprendre ce titre, et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt.

Jetant sa serviette a un coin du ring, il laissa Stephen s'immerger dans l'ambiance d'un match, devenant un peu « Sheamus », le guerrier fougueux qu'il se plaisait tant à incarner. Déjà, son regard presque gris avait changé, dévorant Alberto des yeux comme s'il allait se ruer sur lui d'un instant à l'autre en employant toute sa force. Ce qui fit rappeler à l'ancien _luchador_ les conseils prodigués par Sir MacMahon, lui indiquant que l'essentiel pour que le public croit en le _gimmick_ qu'on joue, c'est que celui qui le joue y croit également. Et ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois, croyant vraiment détenir toutes ces voitures, tout cet héritage. Ce qui était devenu pas si loin de la réalité qu'il vit aujourd'hui. Il adressa un regard à Stephen. Ce dernier avait également une _gimmick_ relative à ses origines, qu'il revendiquait fièrement, et ces deux caractères étaient tellement semblables qu'il lui était facile de jouer ce rôle du guerrier destructeur à la peau blanche et à la crinière de feu, terrassant ses adversaires sous ses coups puissants, cherchant toujours plus d'action, buvant une ou deux bières avant chaque combat si ce n'est pas plus.

- Un _Last Man Standing_ ? T'en as d'la chance, Bertie ! s'exclama Stephen, à fond dans son personnage toujours en quête de challenges excitants.

- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi, _estúpido _! siffla ce dernier d'un ton irrité, rendant le guerrier roux hilare.

Après qu'Alberto ait résumé a son partenaire du jour les closes de son script, les deux adversaires s'échangèrent une tape amicale avant de se lancer dans le combat, se tournant autour, guettant une faille potentielle. Déjà, leurs deux esprits étaient portés par les cris d'une foule inexistante encourageant l'un ou l'autre, leur rappelant quelques cuisants souvenirs de la _feud_ qu'ils avaient entamé l'année précédente. Interdiction du _Brogue Kick_, violentes altercations, blessures importantes, et cette éternelle poursuite du titre Poids-Lourd alors détenu par « Sheamus » qui a valu à « Del Rio » de nombreux ennuis en rapport à ses biens matériels. Depuis, il ne faisait plus trop confiance à Stephen lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui prêter un de ses précieux véhicules, ne serait-ce que pour une courte sortie.

Une tension se réveilla, parcourant leurs muscles contractés, et d'un même mouvement, ils se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre, saisissant les épaules de l'autre, retrouvant l'énergie et la fougue de leur ancienne rivalité. Alberto fut un temps repoussé entre les cordes et encaissa un plaquage de l'irlandais, esquiva une seconde charge en s'aidant des cordes. Mais son adversaire eu suffisamment de réflexes pour se retourner et viser sa tempe avec un _Irish hammer_, qu'Alberto manqua de se prendre de plein fouet. Le mexicain enchaina une série de _low kicks _pour le faire reculer, puis s'éloigna pour le laisser revenir à son contact. Exactement ce qu'il attendait. Il anticipa le _Irish hammer_ puis exécuta un _tilt-a-whirl backbreaker_ sans trop d'effort, laissant le dos de Stephen retomber avec maitrise sur son genou droit. Une fois relevé, ce fut au tour de ce dernier de le mettre en difficulté en enroulant un bras puissant autour de ses jambes et un autre autour de son coup, prévoyant un _powerslam_ particulièrement éprouvant. Il l'accompagna dans sa chute, veillant à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de faux mouvements. De nombreuses prises spécifiques à leurs styles de combat respectifs furent exhibées, avant que le combat ne prenne soudainement une tournure plus sérieuse.

Allongé en croix sur le sol sombre du ring, l'Irlandais peinait à se relever. Il avait mal chuté quelques minutes plus tôt lors d'une _german supplex_ expérimentée par Alberto, et ce sont à présent les séquelles d'un _double knee backbreaker _qui font souffrir son dos. Avachi non loin de lui, son partenaire d'entrainement essayait de se remettre d'un _High Cross_ porté de façon improvisée. Il pestait, marmonnait impulsivement un florilège d'insultes à son encontre, le tout en mexicain.

- Depuis combien de temps t'as pas sorti cette prise à la con, _estúpido blanco_ ? T'aurais pu détruire mes omoplates ! Qu'aurais-fait l'Essence de l'Excellence avec un tel handicap devant ce poids qu'est le Big Show, hein ?

Des battements incessants affluaient aux tempes du Grand Blanc, l'empêchant de se concentrer pleinement sur les vociférations du mexicain. La douleur qui enserrait son dos ne lui permettrait pas de se relever tout de suite, aussi, il entreprit de souffler un peu, yeux rivés vers le plafond de la salle. Mais l'adrénaline n'avait toujours pas quitté ses muscles.

- Depuis… bien longtemps… Bertie…

En effet, il avait abandonné cette prise de signature il y a déjà deux ans au profit du _Brogue Kick_, bien plus direct et dévastateur. Mais pour une quelconque raison, probablement porté par le feu de l'action, il avait soulevé Alberto sur le haut de ses épaules et l'avait projeté vers le bas avec force. Il avait senti ses omoplates claquer la plateforme, il avait entendu ce gémissement traduisant une réelle douleur, il s'était senti satisfait à ce moment-là, mais dans un élan de lucidité il en avait oublié que ce match n'était qu'un entrainement visant la préparation d'Alberto a la défense de son titre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux hérissés, massant le haut de son crane encore battant.

- Et arrête… de m'appeler comme ça, _pálido cabrón_ ! tempêta le mexicain au sang chaud, visiblement blessé dans son orgueil, excédé par l'indifférence de Stephen vis-à-vis de ces avertissements.

- Faut te détendre un peu, Bertie… lâcha ce dernier en soupirant, sachant parfaitement qu'il était en train de s'attirer sa colère.

C'était peut-être bien de ça dont il avait besoin pour se relever et repartir.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée entre le début de leurs échauffements et la pause imposée qu'ils étaient en train de prendre. Epuisés, leurs corps étaient tout de même soumis à des pulsions revenues droit d'il y a un peu moins de six mois, des pulsions possessives, violentes, ambitieuses. Un pincement piqua le front de Stephen, et il crut perdre toute lucidité en sentant un liquide couler entre ses deux yeux. Il se redressa brusquement, portant ses doigts à son front. Mais il n'y avait aucune entaille, aucune trace de sang. Soulagé, il secoua sa crinière flamboyante et se remit sur pied, attendant qu'Alberto fasse de même. Les yeux ébène de l'aristocrate brillèrent d'une lueur impulsive, et il lui adressa un sourire ironique.

- Tu te souviens de ça, _amigo_… Tu te souviens de cette blessure, hein ? Moi je me souviens… se remémora-t-il d'un ton doucereux accentuant son fort accent. Je me souviens encore du claquement du capot de la voiture contre ton crane de rouquin… Je me souviens de ton corps blanc allongé au sol, de tes cris de douleur… J'ai eu plaisir à travailler toutes ces blessures comme le script l'indiquait…

Sa voix railleuse s'insinuait dans l'épiderme diaphane de Stephen, comme un appel aux armes, a l'aversion, a la rancœur… Le Grand Blanc put alors sentir chaque blessure passée le frapper à nouveau, ces sensations furent brèves mais suffisantes pour le plonger dans une exaltation furieuse qui le poussa à se ruer bestialement vers son adversaire en hurlant. Alberto s'immergea à son tour dans le feu de l'action et ne perdit pas de temps pour riposter. Ils étaient de nouveau là, face à face, sur le ring, dans l'explosion culminante de leur rivalité, se battant corps et âme pour cette ceinture, pour cette gloire. Puis au-delà des prises de soumissions, la tension refit rapidement surface et ils en virent rapidement aux mains, s'engageant dans un corps à corps endiablé, s'échangeant coup sur coup, ne les simulant même plus.

Les poings massifs de l'Irlandais cognèrent successivement les côtes et la mâchoire du mexicain, tandis que ce dernier martelait sans ménagement son torse et ses bras, réveillant chez le guerrier celte la souffrance continue qu'il lui avait infligée afin de l'affaiblir et lui porter son _Juji-Gatame_ au moment opportun. A bout de nerfs, se renvoyant menaces sur menaces, ils tombèrent à terre, essayant simultanément de se dégager de la prise de l'autre. Alberto prit le dessus, et parvint à saisir le bras de Stephen pour le renverser et lui appliquer son _juji-gatame, _tordant d'un coup sec son bras à 90 degrés, lui arrachant un cri déchirant. Il sentit ses muscles vriller en une torsion insoutenable, tandis que la voix du latino agressait ses oreilles.

- Voilà ce qui aurait dû arriver ! Voilà comment est-ce que tu aurais dû perdre ce match à `Night of Champions' !

Stephen tenta de rassembler la lucidité qu'il lui restait, essayant de calmer la folie vengeresse de son adversaire. A travers la redoutable prise de ce dernier, il put sentir toute la rancœur et tout le désespoir de ne jamais avoir pu remporter aucun de leurs affrontements pour le titre. « Sheamus » était resté invaincu. « Sheamus » avait toujours réussi à le mettre à terre, et ce malgré de nombreux handicaps. « Sheamus » était toujours loin devant lui, portant à la taille ce titre et cet honneur qui devait lui revenir à lui, El Patron, l'Essence de l'Excellence, le détenteur de nombreux records censés faire la fierté non seulement de la communauté _luchadore_ mais aussi de l'univers entier de la WWE. Les omoplates du Grand Blanc se cambrèrent sous le poids de la douleur, et il du concentrer ses forces restantes pour le faire basculer en avant, le projetant ainsi plus près des cordes, lui permettant de se relever et préparer un _Brogue Kick_ percutant, que Alberto se prit en pleine tête, cette fois-ci porté à pleine puissance.

- Et voilà comment est-ce que ça s'est terminé, Bertie… expira Stephen en essuyant le mince filet de sang qui gouttait à ses lèvres.

Mais en un réflexe inattendu, le mexicain avait saisi le coup de pied et en un mouvement étourdi, le fit tomber dans les cordes, l'accompagnant dans sa chute. La tête de l'Irlandais heurta les protections des coins dans un bruit sourd, et il se retrouva à la merci d'un Alberto penché au-dessus de lui, levant un poing rageur prêt à le frapper. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi furieux hors d'un show. Il ne simulait rien. La poitrine compressée du Grand Blanc avait pris une couleur aussi écarlate que le visage en feu du mexicain, et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, suspendu, attendant que l'autre fasse le moindre geste pour porter un coup décisif. Ainsi bloqués dans les cordes violettes, la défiance était plus survoltée que jamais. Seules leurs respirations haletantes et les battements de leurs cœurs s'emballaient à travers le silence de la salle.

- Ne… m'appelle… plus… commença Alberto, mais il se laissa distraire en sentant un tressaillement secouer le corps de Stephen.

La transpiration de leurs corps se mêlait ardemment, et le contact de leurs bassins était un peu trop proche pour ne pas réveiller en eux une certaine excitation nerveuse qui venait s'ajouter à leurs désirs de rivalité. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Alberto abaissa son bras, prêt à se relever et reprendre ses esprits, mais le contact brut et soudain des lèvres de Stephen lui fit perdre tout discernement. Cet enlacement ne dura que quelques secondes avant de se rompre, obligeant Stephen à plaquer une main sur ses lèvres, choqué de cette attitude inconsciente, qu'il avait reproduit sans faire vraiment attention sur la personne inappropriée. L'image de Phil l'attendant dans leur loge commune lui traversa l'esprit, et il soupira. Alberto le regardait sans trop savoir comment réagir, voyant bien le regard un peu confus du Grand Blanc. Puis machinalement, son charisme habituel reprit le dessus sur son hésitation, forçant son visage à adopter une expression confiante, avec ce sourire presque charmeur qui sait si bien en temps ordinaire faire tomber ces dames ainsi que tout son habituel auditoire. Il le plaqua au sol, pressant ses poignets contre les cordes du ring.

- Alors, _amígo, _on se laisse distraire ? murmura-t-il près de son visage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses… tenta maladroitement Stephen pour se sortir de ce malentendu.

Mais cette réponse trop prévisible fut ignorée par le mexicain, qui serra ses genoux contre la taille de l'Irlandais, ne le quittant pas de ses yeux fourbes. Ce contact éveilla des envies instinctives dans le cerveau de ce dernier, qui voulut alors les contenir. Il leva un sourcil intrigué son visage ayant viré vers une teinte presque rosie par l'embarras. Puis il émit un rire nerveux comme pour se distraire lui-même, mais ne parvint pas à se relever, pensant pourtant que le mexicain le mettait a l'épreuve gentiment. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. La naïveté et l'impulsivité de Stephen l'avait à nouveau mené trop loin.

- Et si on… reprenait un peu ? Ou faire une pause, tiens, ç'va faire trois quart d'heures… Et tu m'as sacrément esquinté, _fella'_…

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était tout proche des abdominaux saillants d'Alberto, sa joue caressant la peau hâlée de ce dernier. La main du lutteur accrochait fermement la rousseur de ses cheveux, le maintenant contre lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gronder Stephen. Il avait toujours apprécié la compagnie du latino en tant que compagnon ou adversaire lors d'une _feud_, mais n'avait jamais trop songé à une attirance physique envers lui. Sauf dans le cadre des affrontements au corps-à-corps qui avaient rythmé la rivalité pour le titre, peut-être. Sa peau avait une odeur virile assez particulière, mélange de cuir et de miel rehaussé par la chaleur du soleil. C'était agréable. Oubliant le but principal de l'entrainement pour lequel il était venu, il entoura vigoureusement le bassin d'Alberto de ses bras, effleurant son ventre de ses lèvres, se laissant porter par cette senteur si chaleureuse, encouragé l'air de rien par son partenaire qui semblait prendre plaisir à sentir son souffle chaud caresser son abdomen. Il promena ses mains le long de son dos, saisissant ses omoplates, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, appuyant légèrement sur ses reins, caressant son postérieur habillé d'ivoire et d'émeraude.

Contre sa pomme d'adam, il trouva le membre viril de son partenaire gonflé d'une excitation contenue, il leva alors les yeux en sa direction mais ne vit que ses lèvres se tordre licencieusement, attisant les pulsions qu'il ne cherchait même plus à retenir. De guerrier brutal, il laissa son caractère passionné prendre le dessus. Ses pouces descendirent le boxer le long de ses cuisses, lui donnant accès au sexe turgescent qui semblait scintiller à la lumière. Il y posa ses lèvres humides et en lécha bestialement l'extrémité, troublé par cette forte senteur qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Esquissant un rictus satisfait, le mexicain prit le temps de sentir chaque veine de son membre se gorger de sang et de plaisir comme il ne l'avait pas senti depuis si longtemps. Il poussa un râle sourd lorsqu'il se sentit éjaculer légèrement, couvrant les lèvres roses de l'Irlandais d'une semence translucide qui vint s'insinuer entre ses poils roux. D'un revers de la main, il enleva les traces gluantes du liquide et inversa leur position, poussant un grognement d'impatience. L'image de Phil était complètement sortir de sa tête à présent, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait finir par revenir. Mais la passion présente était trop forte.

Il força Alberto à prendre place entre la seconde et la troisième corde, finissant de retirer avec fougue le tissu gênant. Voir le mexicain l'inciter du regard le perturbait légèrement, mais il n'y prêta plus vraiment attention. Il effleura avec force tout son corps presque dévêtu, découvrant sous ses doigts une peau qui semblait dorée sous les rayons de lumière. Probablement un signe extérieur supplémentaire de sa richesse. Leurs deux corps se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, formant un mélange de chair hétérogène particulièrement torride. C'était allé trop rapidement, mais aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Il fallait évacuer toute cette tension belliqueuse et sexuelle. Peu leur importait de brûler les étapes. Le sourire toujours aussi provocant d'Alberto le stimula un peu trop vite, si bien qu'il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'insérer en lui avec hargne, le maintenant plaqué contre les protections du poteau, surpris de ne sentir que peu de difficulté a le pénétrer longuement. Des souvenirs en bataille de leurs échauffourées affluèrent dans leurs cerveaux, et ils se débattirent l'un en l'autre avec intensité, cherchant à tout prix à faire sortir toute l'adrénaline qui circulait en eux au rythme de va-et-vient incessants. Leurs courbatures les empêchaient de se mouvoir correctement, mais leur jouissance était à son comble. Au moment où Stephen se sentit venir, il fut brusquement renversé en arrière, et a son tout pénétré ardemment, lui arrachant de longs gémissements sauvages tandis qu'il sentit Alberto jaillir précipitamment en lui. Il le laissa s'effondrer contre son torse, admirant encore le doré de sa peau brûlante. Les environs des suites privées étaient parfaitement désertes, chose dont se félicita Stephen en visualisant avec gêne leurs deux corps nus allongés sur le ring.

Toute cette tension et ce stress enfin évacué après quelques minutes de calme, il entreprit de se redresser et suivit des yeux Alberto qui rassemblait ses scripts et son sac de sport avant de revenir vers lui et de lui pincer la joue pour le réveiller.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu gardais ton titre face à Danielson ou à Wight, _amígo_, tout s'explique ! lui lança-t-il, plus ironique que jamais.

Embarrassé face à ce sous-entendu explicite, Le Grand Blanc se leva à son tour et descendit du ring pour s'approcher de lui. D'un geste conciliant, le mexicain l'invita à se remettre de ses émotions dans une des loges de sa suite privée avec une bonne boisson, alcoolisée si possible.

- Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi t'es toujours rev'nu a la charge pour l'obtenir, _fella'_, répliqua-t-il, un sourire moqueur en coin.

Ce fut au tour d'Alberto de se sentir irrité, mais il prit une solution plus diplomate en ayant un rire forcé.

- Allez, Bertie ! Détends-toi un peu, c'était pas si mal cette rivalité ! finit Stephen en ouvrant joyeusement une bouteille de bourbon, seule boisson digne de ce nom qui se trouvait là.

Il but en quelques gorgées la boisson alcoolisée, avant de penser que ce mélange d'entente et d'animosité entre eux n'était effectivement pas si désagréable. Et que Stephen devait être un bon compagnon, aussi bien en boisson que sous des draps. Mais ce qu'il pouvait être lourd, parfois, à donner des surnoms à tout va ! Pourtant, au fond, Alberto s'y était un peu attaché.

- Et cesse de m'appeler « Bertie », bon sang !

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

Un énorme merci a une écrivaine super talentueuse (qui se reconnaitra) pour sa patience et sa gentillesse de m'avoir redonné un p'tit coup d'inspiration !


End file.
